It is known to provide tone mapping of HDR images onto LDR displays. For example, the following, co-owned patent applications describe such subject matter: (1) United States Patent Application Number 20100208143 to Banterle et al., published Aug. 19, 2010 and entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR BOOSTING DYNAMIC RANGE IN DIGITAL IMAGES”; (2) United States Patent Application Number 20110194618 to Gish et al., published Aug. 11, 2011 and entitled “COMPATIBLE COMPRESSION OF HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE, VISUAL DYNAMIC RANGE, AND WIDE COLOR GAMUT VIDEO”; (3) United States Patent Application Number 20110194758 to Ward, published Aug. 11, 2011 and entitled “REPRESENTING AND RECONSTRUCTING HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE IMAGES”; (4) United States Patent Application Number 20120026405 to Atkins et al., published Feb. 2, 2012 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF CREATING OR APPROVING MULTIPLE VIDEO STREAMS”; (5) United States Patent Application Number 20100172411 to Efremov et al., published Jul. 8, 2010 and entitled “HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE CODECS”—all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.